


Fandom Woes

by Maracuya



Series: The Seven Fandoms [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: The purge of a certain social media platform has inspired me to write this...





	Fandom Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l60014](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=l60014).



> I don't own anything. All credits go to Grrm.

Unsuspecting, Sandor was sitting at the kitchen table in his flat in the apartment building called “The Seven Fandoms”. Having worked long the previous night, he had a big mug with a zombie espresso in his hands. There was a “coffee shop AU” print on the cup. He'd gotten it during his last modern fic project.

  
“NOOOOOOO!,” he suddenly heard Sansa scream from the living room, so he nosed his espresso in shock, sputtered, jumped up, cursed, and ran over to her.

He was already expecting all sorts of horror scenarios. To his immense relief, Sansa was sitting harmlessly in front of her tablet PC. Her complexion, however, did indicate some sort of horror that wasn't immediately visible.

 

“What is it?” Sandor grunted.

Sansa pointed at the screen.

“You won't believe it! Tomb Lea is banning all sorts of erotic content!”

“Wait – WHAT!? They can't be fucking serious, can they?”

Tomb Lea was one of the big social media players where fannish life thrived.

Sandor moved to Sansa's side and squatted down.

“What about our NSFW re-enactment vids? What about the E-rated online drabbles there? We've put so much work into providing some goodness for the fans!”

 

With glazed eyes, Sansa clicked back and forth on their joint SanSan blog. The next moment, a hand flew to her mouth.

“We've been classified as 'inappropriate'! And look! There are posts getting flagged as explicit on our blog!”

“The FUCK!?” Sandor roared. He looked at their posts in more detail. “What – wait! That's a pic of Lady eating her food. What in the seven hells is explicit about that!? And here. This is a photograph of me honing my sword. Why does it get flagged?”

Sansa threw up her hands into the air.

“I don't know! And look! That drawing of you posing naked hasn't been marked erotic so far. Weird, if you ask me.”

 

At that moment, Sansa's smartphone rang it's “Florian and Jonquil” ringtone. Sansa picked up the mobile.

“Hello? Oh, yes, Petyr. Yes, we've just found it out, too. – – – Yes, some entries have been flagged. – – – Your blog as well? – – – And Robert's collection of women, too? No? But Tommen's kitten photgraphs?”

Sandor murmured, “I told the boy he shouldn't tag the pics with the term 'pussy'.”

Meanwhile, Sansa went on, “What about the R'hllor radicals, Petyr? – – – So the red priests are NOT in trouble because of their outrageous ideas? – – – Wait, and Ramsey's violent posts on torture neither? I don't have to understand this, do I?”

 

Sansa and Petyr talked some more, then ended their conversation.

Sandor growled, “Sounds as if Littlefinger is the only one who got flagged for bloody good reasons.”

Sansa shook her head.

“Even so, I can't understand it why others who are posting problematic stuff don't run into problems. Really – the makers of Tomb Lea say they're banning erotic content to keep children safe, but isn't the hailing of violence and religious extremism and hatred even worse for children? And how do they want to differentiate between, say, breastfeeding and... and... erotic suckling?”

Sandor nodded, glowering.

“And how between tits and tits, little bird?”

Sansa blushed.

 

She pointed out, “If you ask me, the whole site started to turn stale when it got sold and the new owners initiated ads.”

“You can always count on moneygrabbers to try to take over successful projects,” Sandor agreed. “And those people care only about money, not about users. Would have been better to have paid accounts or fundraising if you ask me.”

Sansa cocked her head.

“Only people don't want to pay for such services these days.”

“Pah!” Sandor made. “They'll always have to pay, only in a different form: with their most private data. And then, they'll get manipulated without even noticing it. Remember all the “King Joffrey bots” and how people freaked out?”

 

Sansa shuddered.

“Don't remind me. This yellow-haired, narcistic, single-minded, disrespectful, stupid person who always claims to be right, who rules on whims and who only cares about himself, his money, his power... “

 

Sandor wrapped his arm around Sansa's middle. Sansa pressed her forehead against his collarbone.

“So what do we do now, love?” she asked.

Sandor shrugged.

“There are different things. Protest against having been flagged. Back-up our blog. Exchange contacts with fandom friends so we won't lose each other. Find alternative platforms. The next big social media thing.”

 

Sansa sighed.

“Haven't we been through all this before?”  
Sandor nodded.

“And it'll be a bloody setback. But it's no wonder if a dog bites back the hand that has struck him.”

Sansa nestled up against him some more.

“Can we make love, please? It's not Black Monday yet and I need some consolation.”

Sandor kissed her hard.

“Damn me if I allow anyone to put me down. Maybe, it's your family motto that winter is coming – but after the winter, there's always a new spring.”

 


End file.
